Lunar New Year Weapons
Lunar New Year Weapons are the special weapons that are released during Lunar New Year event. The skins and designs of those weapons are mostly based on zodiac animals. 2014 (Horse) 2013 (Snake) ; UMP45 Snake This is the snake theme decorated version of Germany UMP45 fed with 25 rounds of .45 ACP. It has high firepower for a submachine and low recoil but the reload time is long and it has low rate of fire. ; Serpent Blade A snake sword made for a quick slash tackle. It has become renowned for its sharpness and strength. By using Serpent Blade, you can attack several enemies at a same time with its slash delay. ; Powersaw A chainsaw that is categorized in the equipment category (slot 8 in the buy menu) and is used as a primary weapon slot. With the capability to do extreme damage in a short time. Unlike any other melee weapon, the Powersaw uses 200 liters of gasoline as it's 'ammunition'. Once it runs out, only the secondary fire mode can be used. The secondary fire mode makes a horizontal slash and inflicts high knockback against multiple targets while not using up any gasoline. However, it is only effective at close range. 2012 (Dragon) ; TMP Dragon TMP Dragon is the dragon theme decorated version of Austrian TMP. It is fed with 30 rounds of 9mm. Permanent silencer is attached for stealth operation. Rate of fire of TMP Dragon is very high but the damage is very low. ; Black Dragon Cannon This is a cannon which detonates the whole area in a certain range. It creates an explosion which looks like a volcano is exploding. It has a short gun barrel and its wielder will have excellent mobility. 2011 (Rabbit) ; P90 Pink Bunny P90 Lapin holds 50 5.7mm rounds for each magazine. It holds 20 more bullets than other submachine gun to help to reduce the risk of reloading bullets in a battle. It has been decorated with a rabbit theme to celebrate the rabbit year. ; Gatling Gatling or Volcano is an event-based future shotgun in Counter Strike Online. It hold 40 rounds of 12 gauge with the narrowest spread and highest firing rate of all shotguns. The Gatling can be seen for the first time in Metal Arena used by Tanker . 2010 (Tiger) ; MP5 White Tiger The MP5 with 30 round, 9mm has a penetration power, accuracy and good portability that gives it the nickname 'the mother of all submachine guns'. It has been decorated with a tiger theme to celebrate the tiger year. ; Crossbow Fed with 50 rounds of Crossbow bolts . It can still be fired rapidly although its rate of fire is lower than any other assault rifle. The arrow that has been shot by the user does not instantly hit the target, unlike other weapons, but has a delay time to reach the target (much like a real crossbow). It is one of the best weapons to engage zombies due to its high knock back. Category:Weapons Category:Events exclusive